Regret
by Hyouneko
Summary: Regret, the bodies in his wake, the betrayals he's caused. His most vivid memory, the memory of the massacre he had caused.


**The ideas in my head (Owie!) are scattered. Naruto one moment, attempted Blue Exorcist the next (never got published), and now my Elder Scrolls one :3.**

**Disclaimer: Skyrim is Bethesda's (along with the other Elder Scrolls)**

**Warnings: Self-Insert OC, OC Main Character, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, other stuff.**

_'__Come to me young one,' the black mass whispered, 'I can give you power that will best your sister"s' _The mass's words reverberate through my head, one of the few things I remember from our escape from Helgen. I know my body repressed the rest of the memories of our running, but for some reason those words would just keep on repeating. I sighed and got off the cot in Alvor and Sigrid's house, hissing in pain from rubbing the burns on my thighs against the side of the cot. Hissed some more at all the scrapes and pulled muscles elsewhere on my body. Using one arm to keep myself up, I looked around the room to see if I had woken anyone up. My eyes landed on the small bed Hadvar occupied, and I sighed.

_'Dumb-ass forgot to take his armor off' _were my thoughts as I leaned over him to undo some of the leather straps to his armor. I peeled his chest-piece off, revealing the sweat-stained undershirt. I pulled off his shin-guards, and looked for any burns or bruises. Finding a nasty cut on his thigh, I focused inwards, grabbing at the warm Restorative magicks I had. I pulled the energy into my hands and let it flow into his thigh. Luminescent green strips wrapped around his leg, healing wherever they went. I allowed my, 'Healing Hands' to stretch further and encased his body in the strips of light. I gazed, once again in awe, as his heavy injuries faded, leaving nothing behind but slightly pink flesh and some splattering of blood._  
_

I looked down at my own slightly tanned skin and notice the patchwork of cuts. Sighing I pulled on the last of my magicka and started to 'Heal' myself. The cuts slowly, but surely faded to nothing leaving behind the dried blood that I never washed off. Sighing again I pulled myself away from Hadvar's bed and glared in envy at him. _'Lucky bastard, slept through the light show, and was actually able to sleep.' _I grabbed my mage robe and it's hood before heading outside into the frosty night air of Riverwood. Pulling my robe on and slipping the hood to cover my head, I stepped off the porch and headed towards the river.c

Sitting down along the edge, I raised my hands and called up my magicka, sending tendrils into Oblivion, looking for the famil- there it is! I reeled the tendrils in and shot them forward to the ground next to me. A large purple portal opened up, spitting out a transparent wolf pup. The pup wagged its tail and yipped before jumping into my lap, its little head resting on my thigh. I reached down and scratched the little one behind the ear. I sighed, forlorn, "You won't ever leave me will you?" I didn't get a verbal reply but felt her nuzzle my hand, telling me she would always stay by my side. I smiled gently at her and smoothed her ruffled fur with slow strokes. She let out a small yawn before falling asleep.

Sighing, I got back up and moved the pup to my shoulder before moving towards Gerdur and Hod's house. I pushed the door open a bit and looked into the darkness within for my sister. _'Wish I knew that be-damned Candlelight spell now.'_ I thought. So, I nudged little Sli'vkra from her perch on my shoulder awake. She glared at me yawning, before entering the building to wake my sister, Sylva, up. I heard the small yelp she made when Sli'vkra bite her before she slipped out of the building and stood in front of me, impatient.

"I'm moving on soon Syl, you know what happens when I stay in a place too long." I said, depressed at the thought of having to leave my sister once again. She nodded in understanding and gave me a quick embrace before slipping back into the house. I turned around and headed back to Alvor and Sigrid's house. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out some charcoal and parchment and wrote a quick letter to Hadvar, that I set next to his head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my bag and leaving.

**-_-_-_- Time Skip -_-_-_-**

I sighed before scratching the large transparent wolf next to me behind the ears. Her tail wagged and she tilted her head back to give me a quick lick on the hand before she looked back to the road we were traveling down. I smiled at her, however before it turned into a mischievous grin, I reached for my magicka and sent tendrils into the air around the wolf before casting the spell. She glared at me before her body turned into a block of ice. I burst out laughing as she kept glaring at me while I clutched my sides and rolled around. My control over the spell wavered, and she broke free. Her glare filled with malice before she leapt at me. I raised my hands feebly to protect myself, but she phased through me and bit me on the ass. I jumped at the sensation, before falling flat back on the ass she had just bit. I winced, but managed to glare at her, before smirking. I reached for the threads of magicka keeping her here and gave them a small tug. Her eyes widened before she settled down and licked my hand. "That's right bitch! I control you!" I crowed, cackling maniacally.

She just snorted and kept walking. I sighed again before tensing. I looked to her now, as her ears twitched, looking for the sound that alerted her. I brought a hand up, ready to cast, when I heard her voice echo through my head, _'To the right, three bandits, one female hostage.'_ We both growled, when we heard faint laughter and agonized screams. I summoned my bound bow, reached back and got an arrow ready. I slowly pulled back the transparent purple bowstring as I crept forward. Sli'vkra prowled forward, growling lowly in her throat. We looked through the trees, and saw the camp-fire the bandits had made.

I nodded my head at them, and Sli'vkra slept forward to the edge of the clearing. I dismissed my bow and called upon my Illusion magic, focused it, and aimed it to hit only the bandits. She howled as the spell hit them, I manipulated the spell to show several copies of ghostly wolves entering the clearing, teeth bared and snarling. The bandits screamed in fear and ran in the opposite direction, Sli'vkra chased after them, she leapt, bringing one of them down and snapped his neck. She barked before running to the next one. Jumping over him she slashed his face with her back paws, spring-boarding off his face to the bandit in the front. I looked towards the woman tied to the post, her blonde hair matted, blue eyes shattered, and she was covered in blood and seminal fluids. I cast a small Calm spell, watching the girl fall asleep. I grabbed a small dagger in my belt and cut the ropes binding her. I heard the slight sigh of leaves being stepped on and turned around enough to pat the blood-spatter she-wolf on the head, she pushed into my hand before stepping back.

I looked towards the girl and back, asking the silent question, _'Can you carry her?' _She nodded, bending her head enough to get the girl onto her back. I brought up the luminescent greens of Restoration spells to heal her wounds. Soon my hands slid near her thighs and the spell sputtered out. I sighed, reaching into my knapsack, grabbing an old robe I had meant to sell and wrapped it around her malnourished form.


End file.
